Filler Town
by xXGrayGuitar14Xx
Summary: Many things happen in Filler Towns. Anime crossovers, Toshiro singing Coldplay songs, Rukia breaking the fourth wall, Al seeing a naked lady for the first time, and Ed finding out that not all woman's breasts are fake. Yep, just a normal day in Filler Town. For Lefay Strent's one shot contest. OOC, crack-fic. Written from me drinking chocolate milk and listening to Coldplay.


**A/N: Just a result of me listening to Coldplay too much, drinking chocolate milk, and becoming obsessed with Bleach. *Sighs***

**This is for Lefay Strent's contest. Sorry if it sucks or the characters don't act like themselves. -_- I don't think I'll capture Taylor's personality well, but whatever. **

**Now read on and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, FMA, Taylor( she's Lefay Strent's friend and OC), or any of the songs used in this story.**

This day has been eventful. Alphonse Elric saw a lady naked for the first time. Edward Elric realized that not all woman's boobs are fake. Toshiro became a Coldplay fan. Rukia found someone who was the same height as her. Taylor Riley realized that two different animes can meet up together. And Ichigo, well, was Ichigo.

**Taylor's POV**

"I'm tired. Ed, can we just stop in some random filler town?" I say. The Elric brothers and I were walking down a dirt road. Ed turned to me with a confused look on his face.

"A filler town. When I watched the FMA anime, you guys went to random filler towns. The one filler town you and Al went to had exploding ladies."

Ed and Al both stared at me in confusion. Well, if Al had a body he'd be looking at me confused.

"Oh, sorry, that's not right! I was watching the abridged series of FMA and one of the episodes was about exploding ladies. My bad. Just forget I said that." I say as I started to feel a bit embarrassed.

"Taylor, I think you are right. There is a place called Filler Town." Al says as he pointed to a raggedy old sign that said, "Filler Town. Up ahead."

Sure enough, there was a town up ahead. On a lamppost I saw a person standing on top of it. The person was dressed all in black and had a huge sword on his back. The orange hair is what really got to me. "Oh my gate…" I murmur.

"Taylor, are you alright?" Ed asks me. I shook my head. I don't know what disturbed me the most. The fact that another anime character was here. Or the fact that I could _see_ Ichigo Kurosaki in his Soul Reaper form.

Why was Ichigo Kurosaki here in Amestris? Shouldn't he be in Karakura town or the Soul Society? Oh gosh. This is too much to handle.

**Rukia's POV**

"Rukia, what is this _thing_?" Toshiro handed me a blue square object with ear plugs attached to it.

"Oh, it's Rangiku's Ipod." I respond. Rangiku, Ichigo, Toshiro, and I ended up in some strange place after defeating a hollow. When we defeated the hollow, little hands dragged us toward a gate. It was truly weird. Now, Ichigo was nowhere to be found and Rangiku ran toward a place called Filler Town.

I took the Ipod and I scrolled through the songs. "Here," I handed Toshiro the Ipod and the earplugs. "Go listen to Coldplay. I heard a bunch of the kids in the world of the living speak about it."

Toshiro took the Ipod in his hands and put the earplugs in his ears. "Ugh, this sounds so weird! Do humans always listen to this?"

I chuckled. "Come on. Let's go Filller Town and find Ichigo and Rangiku."

**Al's POV**

Taylor was acting really weird. She ran into Filler Town and brother and I can't find her. We decided to split up and I walked into a spa. I figured Taylor would like something like this.

"Ma'am, please put some clothes on!" someone yelled.

"Why? I misplaced my robe and my clothes. I need a new one." A woman's voice answered.

"Don't go out into the waiting area!"

Suddenly, a woman with long orange hair came walking out into the waiting area. She was naked. I didn't mean to stare, but I've never seen a woman naked before! The woman caught me staring at her.

"I didn't mean to stare, miss! I- I" I honestly didn't know what to say. Wait, why was I talking to a naked lady anyway? I hope she didn't explode!

Ok, Taylor is officially getting to me. The lady started laughing. "Oh, you are just a curious boy. It's alright. If I knew where my clothes were then it'd be ok. Don't be embarrassed."

Ok, this is really weird. I was talking to a naked lady. She was speaking back to me. Is there something not wrong with this picture?

"Well, I'm going to keep looking for my clothes. It was nice meeting you, sweetie. The name's Rangiku. Goodbye."

Rangiku walked past me and continued the search for her clothes. Ok, Taylor was definitely not here.

**Toshiro's POV**

Rukia and I split up . I was looking for Rangiku and she was looking for Ichigo. The earplugs were still in my ear as I listened to Coldplay. "Para-Para-paradise. Every time she closed her eyes." I sang along quietly. Ok, this 'Coldplay' group wasn't bad.

"Hey, watch who you're calling shorty!"

"No, you watch where you're going, shrimp!"

"Midget!"

"Beansprout!"

A bunch of people were gathering around and watching the commotion. I pushed and weaved through the crowd and I found Rukia and a short blond haired kid arguing with each other.

"Rukia, what do you think you are doing? You are supposed to be looking for Ichigo! Not arguing with someone who is the same height as you."

Rukia, the blond haired kid, and I looked at each other. "Um, I think we are the same height." The blond haired kid said. Suddenly, we all ran toward each other in a group hug.

"Finally, someone who understands!" We all cried. It was a beautiful thing to find someone the same height as you. Someone who understands your pain.

"I'm Edward Elric. The Fullmetal Alchemist."

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki!"

"I'm Toshiro Hitsugya. It's an honor to meet a fellow short person. No, we are not short. We are fun sized."

"We are fun sized!" Edward and Rukia exclaimed.

It truly was a great day.

**Third POV**

With the exciting events that happened that day were great. Eventually, Taylor, Ed, and Al met up again. They got a hotel room which just happened to be next to Ichigo, Rukia, Toshiro, and Rangiku's hotel room.

"You guys won't believe what happened today! Remember how I told you on my side of the gate you guys were a story? Well, there's a story called Bleach and I saw one of the characters today! That's why I ran off. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I got his autograph!"

Sure enough, Taylor held up a piece of paper that had Ichigo Kurosaki's signature on it.

"Well, I met two fun sized people today. They understood the pain that people like me had to go through! I hope to meet them again." Ed said as he remembered the great conversation Rukia, Toshiro and he had earlier that day. "Al, did something happen to you?"

"Oh, nothing much happened! I walked around Filler Town. Yeah, just walked around." Al said quietly.

Taylor and Ed both knew something happened to Al today, but they figured he would talk about it when he was ready. A knock on the door brought the trio out of their thoughts. Ed opened the door and saw the Bleach characters standing in the doorway. Toshiro pushed forward.

"Hey, we saw you were in the room next to us so we thought we should stop by." Toshiro said. "Hey, I just met you and this is crazy! So, here's my number. So, call me maybe."

Rukia face palmed. "Ignore him. He kept singing Coldplay songs all day so I had to change the music."

"Come right in!" Ed let them in and they all sat down on the couch. Good thing there were two couches in the room. Rangiku sent a flirtatious wink to Al. Ichigo felt a little uncomfortable being in the same room with the girl who begged for his autograph.

"I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it. I'm Sexy and I know it. Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle…" Rangiku took the ear plugs out of Toshiro's ears and took back her Ipod.

"That is the last time you are listening to my Ipod." Rangiku stuffed her Ipod in her boobs, but the ear plugs were dangling out. Al couldn't keep himself from staring. They were so huge.

"So lady, how much did you pay for those fakers?" Ed asked Rangiku.

Everyone was shocked at Ed's harsh words. Rangiku laughed. "Honey, these are _real_. What makes you think they are fake?"

"No woman's breasts should be that huge. They are fake."

"Would you like to find out?"

"Sure. I'll prove they are fake."

Everyone's eyes were on Rangiku and Ed. Rangiku took Ed's left hand and put it on her breasts. "Do you still think they are fake?"

Ed's face had gone a fierce red color and couldn't find the right words. "N-no they are very, very real." Ed drew his left hand back.

Before anyone could comment, Rukia's pager beeped. "Guys, there's a hollow outside of town. Let's go."

"We'll help out too! I want to see Soul Reapers fight a hollow in action!" Taylor exclaimed.

Toshiro turned to the trio. "Hey, I just realized that you can see us in our Soul Reaper forms. How is that possible?"

"Because the author is lazy and she just wants to finish this. Hell, she'll even do a time skip." Rukia said. Everyone turned to her.

"Midget! You aren't supposed to break the fourth wall!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Oops sorry."

_Are these the anime characters that I loved back home? Is this how they truly act?_ Taylor thought.

***( Time skip to after they defeat the hollow)***

"Told you the author would do a freaking time skip." Rukia grumbled.

"Man, I wanted to use my bankai. I'm sad now." Ichigo said.

Suddenly, a gate opened in front of them. "Well, looks like this is goodbye. I guess we go back home now." Rangiku began walking toward the gate. "Goodbye, Elric brothers! I hope to see you again."

Ed, Toshiro, and Rukia got into another big group hug. "I'll miss you so much!" They cried.

"Every tear drop is a waterfall…" Well, seems like Toshiro got Rangiku's Ipod back and was listening to Coldplay again.

"Ichigo, I'll miss you! And do all the Bleach fans a favor and choose Orihime or Rukia." Taylor told the orange haired Soul Reaper. Ichigo's eyes went wide.

"What? I have to choose one of them?"

"Yeah. Choose Rukia. You'll make a lot of people happy and pissed off. But you'll make me happy."

Ichigo decided not to answer and ran toward the gate so he could get away from her. Rukia and Toshiro said a tearful goodbye to Ed then they ran into the gate. The gate closed leaving the trio behind.

"I just met another anime character." Taylor said.

"I touched a lady's boobs today." Ed said.

" I saw a lady naked." Al said.

They all turned to look at each other and started laughing. Yep, today had been very eventful.

***( In the morning)***

**Taylor's POV**

Ed and I were at the breakfast table eating. I had something on my mind that I needed to know. "Do you remember last night?" I asked.

Ed looked up. "Yes. We came to a place called Filler Town, we checked into a hotel and you started drinking chocolate milk. Then you passed out. But while you were asleep you kept mumbling about paradise and waterfalls."

I face palmed. I really need to stop drinking chocolate milk and singing Coldplay songs before I go to sleep.

***( In Karakura town)***

**Ichigo's POV**

"Wait, so you don't remember last night at all? This short blond kid touched Rangiku's boobs!" I was talking to Rukia, who didn't seem to remember any of the events of last night.

"Well, we defeated a hollow, came home, you drank chocolate milk and started listening to Coldplay then you fell asleep. But you kept mumbling about choices and autographs."

I face palmed. I really need to stop drinking chocolate milk and listening to Coldplay before I go to sleep.

**A/N: Um, the same thing happened to me. I listened to Coldplay, drank chocolate milk and I fell asleep. Then I had a dream about this so I wrote it. But don't take this seriously. It's a stupid story. Well, yeah. It took me 10 pages to write this. -_- **


End file.
